User blog:Crash815/Chapter 5 - A Ringing Threat
Previous Chapter: Another Quest | Next Chapter: Digi-Armor Energize “So, the guys a tamer,” Jack said. “I’m guessing that means he bio-merged with his Digimon and that’s why we haven’t seen him and his Digimon.” “This new evil better not be as hard as Grademon explained it,” Spencer groaned. “If a mega Digimon can’t beat him, what makes him think that four champions and one ultimate can?” Suddenly, a dark ring flew over head. Suddenly, they heard a noise. Suddenly, a big ape appeared. “It’s Apemon!” Gatomon gasped. “Do we have to do this now?” Spencer groaned. “Hold on,” Kate said, looking at Apemon’s arm. There was a dark ring on it. “We only have to destroy that ring.” “Easy stuff then,” Spencer smiled. “Demiveemon, digivolve!” <> Demiveemon digivolve to… Veemon “V-Headbutt!” Veemon head butted Apemon but got swatted away. “You’ll have to digivolve again!” Kate said. “All of you!” “Hold on,” Spencer said. “No point everyone using up their energy.” “He’s right,” Libby said. “Time to shed some light on this guy!” Suddenly, her crest began to glow. <> Gatomon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon Gatomon grew into a female angel. “Celestial Arrow!” She shot an arrow at the dark ring and it shattered. Then Apemon de-digivolved to a small grey rabbit-like creature. Then Angewomon de-digivolved into a yellow head with a long tail, Nyaromon. “Gazimon, are you okay?” Nyaromon asked. “I don’t know what came over me,” Gazimon explained. “I was getting some fruit to eat and this dark ring attached to my arm, forcing me to digivolve and I don’t remember anything after that.” “It’s not your fault,” Libby assured him. Suddenly, two dark rings flew down to the group. They attached to Nyaromon’s tail and Veemon’s arm. <> Nyaromon digivolve to… Salamon Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon “They’re being controlled by the dark rings!” Kate gasped. “Run!” The group started running from the two Digimon. “Enough!” Jack shouted. “We’ve ran enough. Time to fight!” <> Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon “Tail Hammer!” he shouted, hitting Exveemon in the side. “Electric Stun Blast!” Gazimon shouted, blowing a bunch of gas at Gatomon, who froze in her tracks. “There’s gotta be a better way of helping those two!” Kate growled. “Well, we can’t give up. They’re relying on us!” Jack shouted. Suddenly, Jack’s crest began to glow. “Digivolve!” Jack ordered. <> Ankylomon matrix digivolve to… Shakkoumon Ankylomon turned into a big idol-like monster. “Justice Beam!” Shakkoumon shot two red beams from its eyes at the dark rings, which destroyed them, freeing Exveemon and Gatomon. Then the three Digimon de-digivolved. Gatomon became Salamon, Exveemon became Veemon, and Shakkoumon became Upamon again. “Let’s watch out for those dark rings this time,” Spencer suggested. Suddenly, a big black dog jumped past them. It had a dark ring on his left front leg. “It’s Dobermon,” Salamon said. Then a big, yellow fox appeared. She didn’t have a dark ring on her leg, but she had something similar, but it looked like a spring. “It’s Kyuubimon,” Patamon stated. “We’ve gotta fight them!” Spencer instructed. <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon Upamon digivolve to… Armadillomon Patamon digivolve to… Angemon Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon “We’ve got our fighting force now,” Spencer smiled. “Hand of Fate!” Angemon shouted as he blasted Dobermon’s dark ring. Once free, he transformed into a yellow rabbit-like creature with red pants. Kyuubimon, on the other hand, was glowing. <> Kyuubimon warp digivolve to… Sakuyamon “Where’s TigerVespamon when you need him?” Spencer gasped. “Why?” Kate asked. “She warp-digivolved; that means she’s mega now,” Spencer explained. “We can digivolve too!” Libby reminded him, clutching her crest. “Right!” Jack and Spencer nodded. <> Exveemon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon Ankylomon matrix digivolve to… Shakkoumon Gatomon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon “This should even out the score a little!” Spencer shouted. “Amethyst Wind!” Sakuyamon shouted. A whirlwind filled with crystal shards flew at the five Digimon. “We can’t give up hope!” Tyler shouted. His crest began to glow. <> Angemon matrix digivolve to… MagnaAngemon Angemon grew a face shield, more wings, and more armor appeared on him. “That dark spiral won’t be around much longer!” MagnaAngemon said. “Gate of Destiny!” A circular gate appeared and it sucked the ring off of Sakuyamon. The gate closed and disappeared. Then Sakuyamon turned into a yellow, humanoid fox. “You keep getting in my way!” a voice roared. Suddenly, a humanoid dragon with pitch black armor and two swords appeared. “I am Gaiomon and you are ruining my plans!” “That’s too bad for you then!” Spencer shouted. “Oh really?” he said. “Rinkageki!” Gaiomon threw an arrow of light at Spencer. Spencer dodged but the arrowed grazed his shoulder. “Leave him alone!” Kate shouted. “Oh. It seems the female human doesn’t want me to hurt her boyfriend,” Gaiomon chuckled. “You aren’t going to hurt anyone else, especially the people I care about!” Kate roared. Her crest glowed. <> Aquilamon matrix digivolve to… Silphymon Aquilamon turned into a humanoid creature. He had big talon feet and feathered arms. He also had a mask over his face. “Your evil has come to an end,” Silphymon growled. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts